Make Out Kids
by xx dirty sunshine
Summary: Ten years after Hogwarts, Hermione Granger bumps into Draco Malfoy at Honeyduke's. Her enemy....her exlove. Can you say 'drama? Half is told in flashbacks. Rated T for mature content and language.


_They carved a message deep within our broken hearts that failed to mend_

_Make out kids never had a chance to be best friends_

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K. Rowling, why would I be making up stories on None of this is mine.

* * *

In all of her twenty-eight years, Hermione Granger had not seen a more elaborate sugar quill.

The quill, in addition to being eight inches long, was golden – promising to overwhelm one's taste buds with a caramel flavoring. Elaborate letters (in chocolate, naturally) spelled out the name of whoever was holding it. And it was cheap. A temptation took over her, and Hermione tucked a strand of thick brown hair behind her ear as a light smile crept across her delicate features. Yes, this would certainly be her purchase of the day.

A soft hand reached for one of the quills, and put it in a bag. She twisted it tightly, almost as if the sugary goodness would float out if she did not do so. Hermione recalled her first time at Honeyduke's years ago; she'd been in her third year at Hogwarts. She smiled at all the young children and teenagers marveling at the variety of chocolates.

And yet, just a pang of longing tugged at her heart. They were lucky children; Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort years ago, though it had cost him his own life. Hermione had been good friends with the young martyr. He would be honored forever; but it was not worth it. Hermione hadn't thought about her Hogwarts years in a long time…

Hermione snapped back to reality and began walking towards the register, bag in hand. At that moment, however, one of the children wandering around had run right in front of her. Focusing on avoiding the kid, she lost her balance and tripped, heading straight for the ground. Dammit.

In a split second, however, a figure with lightning quick reflexes caught her by the wrists and pushed her upright. Between the time when she saw the figure and when he grabbed her, she was thankful. But the moment that she felt a rough, masculine hand wrap tightly around her wrist, she froze. A shudder ran through her body and she was unable to take a normal breath. She knew this touch. How could she not? Hermione tilted her brown eyes upward; he was several inches taller than she. Her deep chocolate eyes met his light ice gray ones, and in an instant it all fell apart inside her. She wouldn't have even had to look to know who it was that had caught her.

Draco Malfoy.

_Of course_. The bitter words ran through her mind. It was bound to happen at some point. After all, wizarding Britain was only so big. But it seemed like it was just the two of them; nobody else in the crowded shop. It all disappeared, and Hermione hated herself for thinking that way. They were over. Ten years past over. What had happened between them…a tear attempted to work its way into her eye, but she forbid it entry. It was over.

Draco, obviously returning the recognition, let go of her delicate, thin wrists and cleared his throat, not expecting a thank-you. Why did it have to be Hermione…why her, after all these years?

An awkward silence fell between them, and Hermione's eyes were downcast.

"Draco." Finally she broke the emptiness, speaking only his name. A slight nod of the head, combined with her emotionless tone, gave him recognition, but that was it.

"Hermione," he returned, giving the same type of response. He swallowed hard, aware of the slightly cold air between them.

She choked back her tears and looked back up at him, part of her longing to once again feel his skin, have his arms around her; part of her wanted to just kill him. Overwhelmed with emotion, all she could do was whisper. "Why?" It meant too many things. Why did what happen between them happened? Why did they have to run into each other now? And why didn't he just let her fall?

She could not hold back any longer. She could not pretend any more. Biting her lip, her mind let down the wall, and the memories of so long ago flowed freely, taking over her mental state. Hermione allowed herself to become enveloped in memories, forgetting she was standing inches from none other than Draco Malfoy at the center of Honeyduke's sweet shop in Hogsmeade.


End file.
